


false god

by Allysinz



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, God - Freeform, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysinz/pseuds/Allysinz
Summary: false prophecy





	false god

no one can save me  
im not in control anymore  
a force has stricken itself behind my eyes  
embedded itself inside my limbs  
I can’t feel anymore  
inside my chest lies a pit of rose thorns  
thick and full with poison destined to kill  
I pray for something to happen  
I beg for you to change things  
how many times to I have to call out to you?  
how many words to I have to spare on you?  
how many tries till I realize a false god has been rooted in my mind  
no god will help  
im trapped in this forbidden spiders web  
im only a mere particle in a giant cruel game  
the game of life  
who prays on the unsuspecting  
who ties us all up and swallows us whole  
and we stay in the belly of the beast  
praying to a god who won’t even lift an eye to look upon us  
a false prophecy is he


End file.
